Into the Eyes of the Halfa
by InyiaYasha
Summary: This is my first fanfic so im sorry if it isnt good, but, please, read at least the first three chapters.. This is about a young girl who learns about her past and now she travels through the world of Pokemon to find out what she is.. Rated T just incase.
1. Preface

Preface

_Pika's P.O.V._

Different.

That is what I am.

I didn't know it for a while, I didn't even remember my own name!

My adoptive parents had found me out in the snow one day, six years ago. They said I was too beautiful to leave behind. The age of five, already long brown hair. My innocent brown eyes got them right away. I couldn't remember anything, just one name I heard somebody call me in the back of my mind: Pika.

So, they took me home. They just didn't notice the marks on my legs.

Brown coloring around. And did I mention, it was furry?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pika! Hurry up!" I heard my mother yell up.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled down, quickly pulling my long brown hair into pigtails. I ran down our steps, accidently stepping on Umbre's tail.

"Breon!" He jumped up.

"Oh!" I got startled, falling on my butt. Thank god I was already at the bottom step.

Umbreon ran down the steps sniffing my face, making sure I was alright.

"I'm fine, Umbre. Sorry I stepped on your tail!" I apologized.

"Umbre! Breon bre!" He said. But instead of that, I _swear_ I heard him _say_, "It's alright. I'm just glad you're alright!"

My eyes widened. He cocked his head, looking at me in confusion. I shook my head, thinking I was just tierd, and got up. I wiped off my skirt and walked into the kitchen.

My mother was there, her short red hair in curls today. She was wearing her apron, cooking breakfast. Her dark blue eyes looking determined.

"Mother?" I asked. She looked up startled. "You called?"

"Oh, yes. I was gonna asked," She put her spatula down. "Are you sure you don't wanna go on a journey?"

I groaned. "Yes, mom. I don't wanna."

"Aww, that sucks. I came back to get you." I twirled around to see my sister- my adoptive parents real daughter, age thirteen- Kate standing at the door.

"Kate!" I screamed and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey, lil' sis!" She laughed giving me a tight squeeze, then let me go. "I was hoping you would want to come with me to the Unova league. It was gonna be me and you!" She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, and I was gonna let you take Umbre." Mom piped in.

"Yeah, and Professor Larce was gonna give you your first pokemon today." My father walked in. He short brown hair all shaggy, his light green eyes hopeful.

I looked at each of their faces, they were all wanting me to go on the journey.

"I told you guys, I don't wanna be a master!"

"You don't have to." Kate said. "Just come with me."

I sighed, and then, "Fine."

They all cheered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You got everything you need?"

"Yes, mom." She had asked me that question for the hundreth time that day.

Umbre was at my side, looking up at my parents in sadness. He hated leaving home, but he didn't want me to go without him.

"Come on, Pika. The fairy leaves in twenty minutes. We should go on." Kate said, packing the last of her clothes in her backpack. I had gotten everything ready the day before, I wasn't carrying a backpack, I was carry a shoulderbag.

I gave my parents one last hug, and then me, my sister, and Umbre were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Castelia City." A woman said as we got off the fairy.<p>

We were on the fairy for two freakin' days and me and Umbre were getting annoyed.

Of course, Kate was used to it so she had no problem. Me and Umbre were just bored as _crap_!

"Come on, Pika." Kate said walking ahead of me. Me and Umbre looked at each other and sighed. We both wanted to go home...

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Kate said as Nurse Joy- Sister of the cousin of the half-sister of the Nurse Joy in my hometown.<p>

"Come again." She said.

We walked to the room that we were staying in for the night.

"Goodnight, Pika. Goodnight, Umbre."

"Bre." Umbre sighed as he laid on the floor.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I curled up in my bed.

And I wasn't ready for my nightmare...

_~~My eyes widened as the guy came closer. He had short black hair and an evil glint in his eyes. I felt alone and frightened. He grinned as he took out a large needle and stuck it in my arm. I screamed as loud as I could.~~_

I shot up in my bed. I was sweating badly. I looked around. Kate was fast asleep in her bed, and Umbre was sleeping peacefully on the floor. I was breathing heavily, but I laid back down anyway. I then caught the sight of yellow. I grabbed the end of my hair and my eyes widened as I saw.

Instead of the light brown my hair usually is, it was the color of a Pikachu. Yellow.

I gasped. I closed my eyes hoping it was a dream. But, when I opened them, my hair was still yellow.

"What is going on?" I whispered as I hugged myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suddenly, my sister shot up. She looked at me in confusion, then her eyes widened as she saw my yellow hair.

"What did you do?" She was shocked.

"I-I don't know!" I said, looking down.

"Pika, we need to-" She suddenly stopped as she looked at the top of my head. Her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. Even Umbre was up, looking at me in confusion and shock.

"L-Look in the mirror." Kate whispered. I got up and walked over to the mirror. I almost had a heart attack as I looked at myself.

Instead of my long brown hair, it was yellow like a Pikachu. Instead of regular ears, I had Pikachu ears at the top of my head. And once you think that's bad enough, I had a freakin' Pikachu tail on my butt!

"What the heck?"

I turned around to my sister. She had frozen in place with shock.

"Kate-" I stepped towards her, and she stepped back.

I was shocked.

"Y-You're afraid of me?" I asked.

"N-No!" She tried lying. I could feel the anger burning in me.

"Liar!" I growled. I saw electric spikes come out of my cheeks. That made her even more afraid.

"Pika!" Umbre growled. My eyes widened as I understood him.

"W-What did you say?" I turned to him.

"You understand him?" Kate asked as Umbre asked, "You understand me?"

I nodded slowly.

"You are special." Umbre walked up, sniffing me.

I turned back to Kate. "I-I'm sorry." I ran and opened the window.

"Pika, no!" Kate yelled as I jumped out the window with Umbre. We both ran from there.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kinny's P.O.V._

I've been on my journey for excatly 15 days now. Got one gym badge from Castelia City- just beat Burgh.

Now, I'm gonna go to Nacrene and Striaton City to get the gym badges there.

My best friend Tepig right at my side- he hated his ball.

"Te te pig te!" Tepig shouted before taking off running towards some alley.

"Tepig!" I yelled running after him.

I suddenly heard a girl scream and saw lightening come down right at the spot Tepig ran to.

"No!" I yelled running faster.

The scene was shocking. Tepig was laying on the ground knocked out. An Umbreon was next to him sniffing, then there was a girl in a cloak standing a few feet away. The way she looked was more shocking then anything.

She had long yellow hair, with Pikachu ears. I could see a tip of a tail coming out from under the cloak. She had golden cat-like eyes, though.

"Tepig!" I yelled, the Umbreon jumped, running back to his owner. The girl got on her knees hugging his neck. I ran over to Tepig picking him up. "Tepig? Are you alright?"

"Te." I heard him groan.

"I'm sorry." I looked over to see the girl looking at me with sad, worried eyes. "H-He had startled me and I'm still learning..."

"Learning?" I asked. She blushed and looked down. "What are you?"

"I don't know myself." She admitted. "What is your name?"

"Kinny." I said. "What's yours?"

"Pika." She whispered. That's when I noticed two brown things on both of her cheeks. They were like the marks on a Pikachu's back. They conected to the side of her head and went to the middle of her eyes- on her cheeks though.

"Where you going, Pika?" I asked standing up.

"I'm not sure." She stood up. "I had gotten here two weeks ago...That's when I changed into _this_." She motioned towards her body. "_Please_ don't mention this to _anybody_." She begged.

"I won't." I promised. She smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shh!" I growled, turning. She slinked back into the shadows, grinning. She kept making noise. I was trying to sneak her into the Center without any interuptions. "Now put your hood up and come on."

We had gotten to Necrene City three days after leaving Castelia.

"Sorry. Tepig had started it."

"Tepig!" Tepig said in shock. That made Umbre chuckle.

Pika looked down at the two pokemon, smiling. She then put her hood up.

"Remember, you're my asopted sister who doesn't like talking nor showing your face." I rounded her. "Your name is-"

"Jorden, I know!" She sighed.

She had told me everything about her, and I told her everything about me the day we had met. Ever since then, we stuck together and we even made up a story about her so nobody figures it out- until we find out who she really is.

"Good." I was becoming really protective of her for some reason- even though I'm only a month older then her. I grabbed her hand and led her inside, Tepig and Umbre right behind us.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy smile at us.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." I said. Pika gave a small nod showing 'hello'.

"What can I do for you two today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Just a check up." I pulled out all my pokeballs and picked Tepig up. I sat them on a tray and Nurse Joy gave them to Chansey.

"Now what are your names?" Nurse Joy turned back to us.

"I'm Kinny." I said. She then turned to Pika. Pika didn't say a word. "That's my adopted sister Jorden. She doesn't speak much and she doesn't like showing her face."

"Oh, that's alright. We all don't like doing some things." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly. I nodded, smiling. "Now, what about this big boy?" She looked at Umbre.

Pika gave a noise that's supposed to be no.

"Nah, he doesn't really battle." I said for her. Umbre doesn't battle really, that is true. He only does if there is big, big trouble and we need help.

"Oh." Nurse Joy said.

* * *

><p>"Kinny?" Pika stopped me as we stepped outside. "Tell me your real reason, that you're helping me."<p>

"Because, you need help. Nobody deserves to be alone. And, you're my friend, right?" I answered. I didn't know if she smile or anything, she just turned around and walked off with Umbre.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_With Pika._

She didn't expect him to say something like that! She had hoped he would leave...Not that she doesn't like him. He's her friend...her only friend besides Umbre.

Pika couldn't take it. She didn't want to drag him into this.

"Umbre." Pika turned around, looking down through her hood. Umbre looked up at her. "We need to leave. Now. Quickly."

"Why? What about Kinny?" He asked.

"Please, we can't let him come. He'll only get hurt...We need to do this by ourselves." Pika begged. Umbre looked back towards the Pokemon Center then at her again. He sighed.

"Alright. Before he comes looking." Umbre said. She nodded and they both took off.

They ran and ran until they found a forest they could hide in.

"I think we're far enough. We're close to Straiton City." Pika panted. Sparks were coming out of her cheeks. Umbre nodded, also panting.

"Yeah." Umbre panted. "Pinwheel Forest." Pika nodded, standing up straight looking around.

It was very silent, not one pokemon sound.

"Umbre, what's going on?" Pika whispered to Umbre. "It's so..._quiet_."

"I know. Something's not right." Umbre growled.

"Shh!" Something came from the bushes.

"W-Who's there!" Pika growled, sparks coming from her cheeks.

"Shush! Do you want them to find you?" Pika walked over slowly to the bushes. She parted the bushes and there was a Venipede.

"What are you talking about?" Umbre asked.

"Shh! They could be _any_where!" The Venipede said.

"Who?" Pika asked. "And who are you?"

"My name's Angel." She said.

"How old are you, Angel?" Umbre asked.

"F-Five years." She studdered.

"Five years and afraid of someone?" Umbre tried not to laugh. Angel went to bite him. Umbre jumped back.

"Whoa!" Pika put her hands infront of them. "We're not here to hurt you or anybody!"

"Wait a sec." Angel looked at her closely. "You're a human. How can you understand me?"

Pika pointed to her ears, cheeks, tail, eyes, and hair.

"You're half? How can that be?" Angel walked closer to her. Pika shrugged. Angel squinted her eyes. "You remind me of someone. Someone long ago who helped me..." Angel shook her head. "Come with me if you want to know everything."

Pika and Umbre followed Angel through the forest until they got to a cave.

"Stand still." Angel said. Pika nor Umbre moved.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath them and they fell.

Pika and Umbre screamed.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"W-What just happened?" Pika opened her eyes to Umbre's voice.

"Oh, good." A voice said. "Your awake! Mama will be so happy!"

They turned around to see a young Pidove.

"Oh, I'm Aurora. You must be Pika and Umbre. Angel told us about you two before Mama sent her to her room." The Pidove said. "Mama said she should've warned you about the fall."

"Oh. That was supposed to happen?" Pika asked. Aurora nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you everyone." Pika and Umbre started following Aurora. Sooner or later, they were in a huge part of the cave. With lots of pokemon.

"Over there." Aurora nodded towards two Petilil's. "They're the twins." The two Petilil's looked up and ran over. "They're older then me."

"Yep, 8 years." The twins answered.

"How old are you?" Umbre asked.

"5 months." Aurora said.

"I'm Samantha!" One of the twins said.

"And I'm Daisy! But some people call me Crazy Daisy." The other said. Both Petilil's started laughing like crazy. Umbre nor Pika couldn't help but smile.

"Follow me." Aurora said. Aurora took them over to where a Panpour and Pansear were playing. "They're siblings. But, Pansear is older by 14 years. She's 16."

Pansear and Panpour looked up.

"I'm Aqua!" Panpour smiled.

"I'm Zorah." Her brother answered, not smiling.

"Yeah, just so you know." Aurora answered. "Aqua's the good child."

Umbre laughed. Pika smiled.

"Where's Bob and Holly?" Aurora asked the siblings. Zorah nodded over to the side. Over there was a Tranquil and Audino playing.

Aurora led them over.

"That's Bob, he's the oldest. He's 48 years." Aurora nodded to the Tranquil.

"He's not an Unfezant?" Umbre asked Aurora.

"Yeah." Aurora whispered. "Just don't say anything to him. He's also my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?" Pika asked. Aurora nodded then looked at the Audino. "That's Holly. She's 11 years."

Holly grinned really big.

"Hi!" She said _really _loudly. Pika covered her ears and Umbre went to the ground.

"Holly!" Aurora yelled. "Stop!" Holly shut up.

"Sorry." She grinned. They heard laughter. They looked over to see the Petilil Twins on the floor doubled over with laughter.

"Oh, shut up, you two." They looked over to see a Tranquil coming out.

"That's my Mama!" Aurora smiled. "She's the leader!"

"The leader?" Pika and Umbre both asked. Aurora nodded then ran over to her mother. Umbre followed with Pika right behind.

"Hello, Mama!" Aurora smiled.

"Hello, Aurora." The Tranquil looked up at Pika and Umbre. "This must be Pika and Umbre." Umbre nodded. "I'm Jessie."

"Yes! And she's 23 years!" Aurora grinned.

"Are you going around saying everyone's ages again?" Jessie looked at her daughter. Aurora blushed. Umbre started chuckling.

Pika heard a noise. Her ears twitched and she looked towards the entrance.

"Don't worry, Pika." Jessie said. "It's just the guards."

"What excatly are you guys doing down here?" Pika asked. Jessie looked at her daughter, to Umbre, then back at Pika.

"Well..."


End file.
